Blue Tangles (Tangled AU rupphire)
by XxDarXxDarxX
Summary: Okay, so you know my book Rub-E? Yea, this is the same type of thing. Movie link: /Cartoon/Tangled/Movie?id 2154 This link leads you to the actual full movie, tangled, without any download just in case you haven't seen the movie. I think this AU is EXTREMELY ADORABLE Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_This is the story of how i died..._

 _Don't worry! This is actually a very fun story, truth is, it isn't even mine. This is a story of a girl named Sapphire, and it starts with the moon._

 _Now, Once upon a time a single drop of moonlight fell from the night sky, and from this small drop of moon grew a magic blue flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and injured. The flowers worth drew attention to those who desperately needed it._

 _Centuries passed and a hot skip and a boat ride away lay a large kingdom. The kingdom was ruled by the beloved king and queen. And the queen , well, she was about to have a baby but she got sick...really sick. She was running out of time and that's when people usually start to look for a miracle, well in this case, a magic blue flower._

 _Though, there was one old woman that hid the flower. So, instead of sharing the moons gift, she hoarded the flowers healing power and used it to keep herself young and beautiful for hundreds of years. And all she had to do was sing a special song.._

 ** _"Flower, gleam and glow,let your power shine,make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine...what once was mine..."_**

 _This song would make the moon flower glow a beautiful blue._

 _Alright, you get the gist. She sings to it then she turns young. Creepy , right?_

 _The kingdoms search led them to the flower, they took the flower out of the ground and made it into a healing soup to give to the queen._

 _The magic of the Bright blue flower healed the queen._

 _A healthy baby girl! A princess was born with beautiful pale blue hair. i will give you a hint, Thats Sapphire. To celebrate her birth, the king and queen launched a flying lantern into the sky. And for that one moment, everything was perfect._

 _And then..that moment ended. As the night fell and grew old, the old woman that hid the magic flower broke into the castle and into Sapphires room where the young girl was sleeping. The old woman made her way to Sapphire and sang silently._

 **"Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine...what once was mine."**

 _Sapphires hair began to glow, a stream of light and a glistening glow ran through her hair as the song was sang to her._

 _The old woman gently grabbed scissors from the back pocket of her robe and cut off a small lump of the hair under the few top layers._

 _But when she cut it, the long strand turned a dark almost black blue color. Sapphires hair lost the shine and the hair that wasn't cut went back to its normal light blue._

 _Sapphire woke up and began crying. The queen and king woke up._

 _The old woman broke in, stole the young girl and just like that, gone. The kingdom searched and searched but they could not find the princess._

 _For they lived in a forest in a hidden tower the old woman, Jasper, raised the child as her own. Jasper had found her new magic flower, but this time, she was determined to keep it hidden._

 **"Why can't i go outside?" Came the young innocent voice.**

 **"The outside world is a dangerous place, full of horrible selfish people, you must stay here, where you are safe, do you understand my flower?" jasper said, while gently brushing through Sapphires long long hair.**

 **"Yes mommy..."**

 _But the walls of that tower could not hide everything. Each year on her birthday the king and queen would release thousands of lanterns in the night sky in hope that one day, their lost princess would return..._


	2. Chapter 2

A Small pink kitten ran out of the balcony of the house and frantically tried to find a hiding spot, eventually, he found a pot to his left and hid behind it, curling up to make himself less noticeable.

"HA!" Sapphire yelled, while having the biggest grin on her face, as she slammed open the balcony doors. When she saw nothing she moved some hair out of her face and spoke " Hmmmm.. Well,i guess Lion isn't hiding out here..." She spoke sarcastically and clasped her hands behind her back walking away slowly and looking back.

As she walked off, Lion perked up and looked around the balcony making sure she wasn't there. Just when he stepped out in the open, a thing of long and pale blue hair grabbed onto stomach and hoisted him up.

"Gotcha!" Sapphire said, smiling. Lion growled in the most cute way possible. At the moment, sapphire was upside down, hanging off the ceiling. She jumped down and took her hair away, making it look nice and straight again.

At the moment, Sapphires hair was some 40-50 feet long, she could literally do anything with it.

"That's 22 for me, how about 23 out of 45?" Sapphire said, looking at lion with her hands on her hips and smiling.

Lion huffed and sat down, giving Sapphire the evil eye.

"...Okay well, what do you want to do?" She said, now sitting down on the edge of the balcony.

Lion perked up and faced towards the forest, pointing his paw that way and having a cute cat smile on his face.

"Yes, i dont think so." She said, picking up lion and gently putting him on her lap where he lay down. "I like it in here and so do you" Sapphire poked lions nose playfully. He just stared at her in a dull way, trying to prove his point. " Oh come on lion, its not so bad in there." She jumped off the edge of the balcony and went back inside of the large tower, holding lion, dragging her extremely long hair behind her. She sang:

"7 AM the usual morning line up: Start on the chores and sweet up 'till the floors all clean, Polish and wax,do laundry, and mop, and shine up. Sweep again and by then its like 7:15."

"And so I'll read a book or maybe two or three ,I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery , I'll play guitar and knit, and cook and basically Just wonder when will my life begin?"

"Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts, and baking ,Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess,Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making, Then I'll stretch, Maybe sketch, Take a climb, sew a dress!"

"And I'll reread the books if I have time to spare ,I'll paint the walls some more, I'm sure there's room somewhere. And then I'll brush and brush, and brush and brush my hair, Stuck in the same place I've always been."

" And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin', and wonderin', and wonderin'...When will my life begin?"

"Tomorrow night the lights will appear, just like they do on my birthday each year. What is it like out there where they glow?...Now that I'm older, mother might just let me go..."

As she ended her song, she looked out the balcony towards the sky then towards the inside of her castle, she painted.

Ruby slid down the roof of a tall building, jumping on pillar over pillar with two of her two friends in crime following her, Scarlet and Charlotte, Those two were twins. They were trying to make their way to the kingdoms most precious building that held what they were looking for.

Ruby stopped, standing on a circular triangular blue roof and leaned on it, smiling at the view.

"Wow, i could get used to a view like this-"

"Ruby! Come on" Scarlet whisper yelled as she silently lifted up a trap door that was on top of the roof of the precious building.

Ruby held up her hand to shush her "hold on...yep i'm used to it" Ruby put her hands on her hips. " girls, i want a castle."

"When we do this job, you can buy your own castle, now come on!" Scarlet barked.

Ruby went over to the trap door and tied a thick rope around her stomach. They lowered her into the room where directly under her she could see a beautiful tiara sitting on a small red pillow on a short white pillar. It was being protected by six of the Kings guards.

As she lowered, she was slowly and slowly getting closer to the tiara. She gently grabbed the tiara, right when she did, one of the guards sneezed.

"Ugh, hay fever?" Ruby said, smirking as she put an elbow on the pillar and faced the guard.

"Yea" It took him a few seconds to realize that she just stole the tiara. "Huh?" He quickly turned around to see Ruby closing the trap door on top of the roof. " What? WAIT! hey, WAIT!" The guard yelled, all the other guards caught the attention and soon enough, all guards knew.

Ruby, scarlet and Charlotte slid down the roof and landed safely on the ground. They ran out of the town as fats as they could, Ruby held the tiara in a leather satchel.

"Cant you guys picture me in a castle of my own? Because i certainly can" Ruby said, while still sprinting with the two others running with her. " All the things we have seen and its only 8 in the morning!" Ruby rejoiced. " Ladies this is a very big day!"

Sapphire was putting away paint supplies, Lion was laying down to her right.

"This is it! This is a very big day, lion. " She smiled and giggled and she closed the lid of her paint case and stood up. " I'm finally gonna do it! I'm gonna ask her" She declared.

"Sapphire!" Came a yell from the outside " Let down your hair!"

Sapphire jumped in excitement " Its time" She whispered with a grin on her face. Lion purred and rubbed up against her leg.

"i know i know, but, dont let her see you" She chuckled and Lion hid behind a large maroon curtain.

"Sapphire, i'm not getting any younger down here" Jasper joked, she had a black and maroon robe on and was holding a basket of items.

"Coming mother!" Sapphire said, walking out towards the small balcony, looking down at her mom before lowering her long blue hair towards her. Jasper held on to the hair as sapphire hoisted her up without difficulty.

When Jasper was all the way up, she stepped into the balcony and walked inside, letting out a completed sigh.

"Hi" Sapphire said, smiling. " Welcome home mother"

"ugh, Sapphire, How you manage to do that every single day without fail! It looks absolutely exhausting, darling" Jasper said, in a soft tone, moving some hair out of Sapphires face.

"Oh, its nothing" sapphire smiled.

"Then i dont know why it takes so long." Jasper joked and poked Sapphires nose. She laughed " Oh, darling, i'm just teasing"

Sapphire laughed nervously "hehe Alright, so, mother as you know tomorrow is a very big da-" She was cut off.

"Sapphire, look in that mirror" Jasper brought sapphire over to a large full body mirror and looking into it " You know what i see? I see a strong, confident and beautiful young lady" Sapphire smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror"..Oh look you're here too" Jasper joked, laughing hysterically at her own joke. Sapphires smile disappeared " Oh, i'm just teasing, stop taking everything so seriously" Jasper smiled and gently elbowed Sapphire.

"..okay, so mother as i was saying tomorrow is -"

"Sapphire, Mother is feeling a little run down, would you sing for me dear? The we will talk"

"OH! Of course mother!" Sapphire perked up and ran off to find a brush. She found one and placed a chair in the middle of the room and a little stool in front of it for her to sit on. Jasper walked over to the chair and sat down. Sapphire sat down in the stool in front of it and gave her a brush. Sapphire handed Jasper her hair to brush and started to sing really fast and impatiently.

"flower gleam and glow let your power shine make the clock reverse-"

"Wait!"

"bring back what was lost and give back what once was mine what once was mine"

"jasper sighed loudly and placed down the brush " Sapphire!"

"Okay, so earlier i was saying that tomorrow is a pretty big day and i'm just going to tell you that its my birthday! Tadaa!' Sapphire said, excitedly while playfully clinging to Jasper's arm.

Jasper smirked and gently removed sapphire from her arm " Nonono can't be, i distinctly remember your birthday was last year."

"thats the funny thing about birthdays, the're kind of an annual thing!" Sapphire said, smiling nervously. she let out a soft sight and sat back down on the stool. " mother, i'm turning 18 and i wanted to ask...what i really want for this birthday.." Sapphire began to mumble and play with a long strand of hair"actually what i wanted for quite a few birthdays -"

"Okay, sapphire, stop with the mumbling. You know how i feel about the mumbling. blah blahblah blah blah " She used hand gestures" it is very annoying, i'm just teasing, your adorable, i love you so much" Jasper chuckled and got off the chair to go over to her basket of items she collected.

Sapphire let out a disappointed sigh, she could see lion from the curtain, he pointed his paw towards Jasper. Sapphire took in a deep breath.

"I wanted to go see the floating lights!" sapphire said, a wide grin on her face as she held her clasped fists up to her chin. Jasper chuckled weakly.

"..what?"

"oh..well i was hoping you would take me to see the floating lights" Sapphire said and walked over to the maroon curtain, moving it out of the way to reveal a beautiful and large painting of her sitting on a tree watching the yellow lights in the night sky.

"Oh, you mean the stars.." Jasper went back to what she was doing.

"That's the thing!" Sapphire un locked a hatch that was on the ceiling revealing the bright sky of day. " i have charted stars and they are always constant but these, they appear every year on my birthday, mother. Only on my birthday and i cant help but feel that they're...they're meant for me..I need to see them mother, and not just from my window, but in person. I have to know what they are" Sapphire begged, Jasper froze in her spot then moved over to the balcony, closing the Doors, she looked back at Sapphire. Jasper started to sing:

"You want to go outside? Ah, why Sapphire" She walked over to Sapphire and gently pulled her hair as she moved "Look at you, fragile as a flower. Still a little sapling, just a sprout" She patted sapphires head a few times. " you know why we stay up in this tower"

"I know but-"

"That's right! To keep you safe and sound , dear, Guess i always knew this day was coming ,Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest, soon, but not yet, Trust me, pet,Mother knows best"

"Mother knows best,Listen to your mother,It's a scary world out there,Mother knows best,One way or another,Something will go wrong, I swear, Ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quicksand. Cannibals and snakes, the large bugs, men with pointy teeth and - Stop, no more, you'll just upset me"

"Mother's right here,Mother will protect you,Darling, here's what I the drama,Stay with mama,Mother knows best,Mother knows best .Take it from your mumsy. On your own, you won't survive,Sloppy, under-dressed,Immature, clumsy - please!They'll eat you up alive,Gullible, naive"

"Positively grubby,Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm...vague. Plus, I believe,Gettin' kinda chubby  
I'm just saying cause I wuv you,Mother understands,Mother's here to help you,All I have is one request"

As she ended her song, Sapphire ran up to jasper and hugged her. " Sapphire?"

"Yes mother?"

"dont ever ask to leave this tower, again."

Sapphire looked down and they broke the hug " yes, mother"

"aww...i love you very much dear"

"..I love you more" Sapphire smiled and looked up.

"I love you most " Jasper said, she kissed sapphires forehead "Don't forget it..You'll regret it,Mother knows best" And with that, Jasper walked off back towards her basket.

"Sapphire, i will see you in a bit my flower" Jasper said as Sapphire lowered her by using her hair to the ground. Sapphire said and whispered.

"...I'll be here.."


End file.
